


Just Stan Not-a-Man

by iamatheatrekid



Series: Just Stan Not-a-Man [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, post bar mitzvah scene, remember when they were all fighting in chapter one?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: Stan doesn't know what he is. The one thing he's been sure of in his life is that he is a loser, but now he's supposed to become a man. And that's not what Stan is.
Series: Just Stan Not-a-Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Just Stan Not-a-Man

Stanley was walking briskly down the sidewalk. Richie ran to catch up to him. The fresh air was a nice change from the stuffy synagogue, but it was still too warm for all of the layers he was wearing. And Stan was walking too fast. This was when he was still taller than him and still had longer legs, so Richie really had to try to catch up. He wondered where Stan was going; after a few minutes of walking towards downtown Derry in absolute silence, it seemed that Stan’s only destination was away from the synagogue. But then Stan turned into the park and it all made sense. 

The park was a safe space for Stan, Richie knew that. It’s where he went to be alone and have the world to himself. Richie had joined him a few times before, all of the losers had, for bird watching, or when they were hanging out but Stan needed quiet. It wasn’t the first time Richie had followed behind a crying Stan to go to a tree to calm down. Richie wanted to see if he was crying now, and it was easy to see the few tears crawling down his cheeks with his hair gelled back out of his face. 

Richie waited until they were stopped before he made any move. Stan parked his feet at the big tree and laid down in the grass to stare up into the branches. He did it too fast that Richie couldn’t give him a hug or a pat on the back or anything, but knowing Stan, it was probably for the best. He was in his own world with Richie just tagging along. Any act of touch would just wreck the peaceful state he was trying to be in with the reminder that he wasn’t alone. They had been down this path before. Sure, it was never right after Stanley had sworn in front of his entire extended family and walked out of his own Bar Mitzvah, but it was still the same procedure.

They laid down staring up at how the mid-afternoon sun sprinkled out behind the branches and Richie felt the world still enough to shake it up again. “Well that might be the best way to become a man,” he said.

He couldn’t tell if it was a cry or a laugh, or maybe even a combination of the two, but some sound omitted from Stanley in a burst. “I don’t think that counts.”

“Maybe you didn’t get Bar Mitzvahed, but I think that saying ‘fuck’ to your dad is another way to become a man,” Richie laughed.

Stanley sighed. “I don’t want to become a man,” he said.

“Well, you accomplished one goal.”

“I don’t want to be anything.”

Richie turned so that he was facing his friend instead of the leaf infested branches. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t feel like I’m a man. Or a boy.”

“Are you a girl?”

“I don’t think so.”

Richie had to really study Stanley. He looked so calm. So unafraid. Maybe facing an evil entity will make you fearless, but that wasn’t who Stan was. He was scared facing It, but not scared at all to face his best friend with a deep secret. They were just having a conversation. Richie pressed, “Then what are you?”

Stan shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just Stan.”

Richie grabbed the kippah from off Stan’s head. “Okay, Just Stan Not-a-Man, d’you wanna spend the night?”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the summary sucks and the story also kind of sucks, but the fandom is lacking in nb Stan content so this just came out of me. The conversation between them is really short, but there will be other parts to this series so they will talk more about it later :))


End file.
